Those Piercing Eyes
by csigal4eva
Summary: ignore the title i can't think of titles but this is snickers so please read and reveiw  this is my first ever fanfic so i'd love to hear what you think
1. Chapter 1

Those Piercing Eyes

As Sara walked down the hallway of the lab to Grissom's office she couldn't help but think Grissom hadn't quite sounded himself when he asked her to meet him in his office at the end of shift.

When the door opened and she saw Ecklie sitting across from Grissom she new something had happened and she'd bet her job it was something bad.

"Sara" Ecklie's voice was dripping with disdain as he motioned for her to take a seat opposite him next to Grissom.

"That's absurd" she shouted jumping up.

"Who told you that" she challenged Ecklie, in a tone that quite clearly suggested that however it was had better start running.

"It doesn't matter who, the fact still remains that a relationship with a supervisor and a subordinate is not only against protocol but a career ender."

"Yeah, maybe so but you still need evidence of a relationship to fire us" Sara shot back. Grissom, after being rendered speechless by Ecklies accusation that he was sleeping with Sara felt he really should say something.

"She's right the evidence never lies" he stated

"Yeah, well by the time IA have finished with you you're gonna wish you'd just quit on your own terms without the humiliation."

"I can't take anymore of your BS I'm going, and good look trying to find the evidence to back up your accusations."

With that she ran out into the hallway not looking where she was going until she hit Nick square on as he came round the corner.

"Hey! Slow down, where's the fire?" He asked her jokingly flashing that heart-melting smile of his.

Taking one look at the tears now steaming down Sara's face he pulled into an empty layout room concern evident in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Do I need a title for each chapter? **

**Disclaimer just borrowing if I owned Nick and Sara she wouldn't be with Grissom**

Spoilers none so far but it could happen post Season 7 

**Special thanks to CSIHannah for her review ******

"What's the matter"?

"What happened"? Nick asked Sara; anxious to know who had made such a strong woman cry.

"Ekclies trying to fire me and Grissom" she chocked out.

"What"! Nick exclaimed, "Why, can he even do that".

"According to his 'source' me and Grissom are supposed to be sleeping together"

"Are you"? Nick asked her.

"No"! "I know I chased him for the best part of 3 years. But I told him that one-day he would look back and wonder what might have happened, and by then he would be too late. I've moved on".

"Sorry I just…"

"It's OK I know what you mean and thank you"

"For what Nick asked puzzled."

"Letting me get your shirt all wet" She said a smile Playing on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, it was worth it to be the one who got a smile back on your face."

Sara giggled smiling wide showing that cute gap between her teeth.

"You want to grab breakfast"? She asked him.

Sure diner down on 23rd? Nick replied.

"You're on let's go"

At the diner they sat down in a booth and ordered with the friendly waitress who knew the whole shift well.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked her carefully while they waited for the food.

"I mean Ecklie will never prove anything," He added quickly sensing she was still upset.

"I have no idea," she told him deadpan.

"Maybe you should call IA and tell them what happened, get there before Ecklie" Nick suggested

"Yeah… Yeah, that's a good idea I'll do it now".

"Hello IA switchboard how would you like me o direct your call" 

"Erm hi like to speak to whoever's been appointed to handle the internal investigation into the relationship between supervisor Grissom and Sara Sidle please" Sara told the operator.

"_That would be Detective McCabe I'll connect your call for you"_

"Thank You"

"Hello this is Detective McCabe" 

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle I rang to let you know that firstly there is nothing happening between me and Grissom. I'll admit that I had feelings for him but that was in the past I've moved on from there. And secondly Conrad Ecklie has been trying to fire me since I started at CSI. His attempts have ranged from a supposed DUI to a disagreement with a co-worker.

"Well Thank You for letting me know I have a whole filing cabinet with case file from IA investigations based on allegations made by Conrad Ecklie state wide."

"_Obviously I will have to look into it but I wouldn't worry to much about our findings, we've never come up with anything previously."_

"Thank You that makes me feel a lot better."

"Well the fact that your calling me shows that you care a great deal about your job and we need more CSIs like you Miss Sidle. Now you have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow to get a written statement but that's all."

"Thanks that's great I'll see you then Goodbye"

"Goodbye" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to CSIHannah and LucyJane345 for your reviews **

**Disclaimer don't own them or Sara wouldn't be with Grissom**

"Hello Sara I'm Detective McCabe if you could just sign a statement saying you have nothing but a close friendship and purely professional relationship at work then I can file this away an close the investigation.

Sara picked up the pen wrote down how she knew Grissom as her boss and good friend here at the lab, signed it and handed the pen a statement back to the detective.

"Thank You you'll get a written clearance in the next 3 or 4 days but that will be all, it was nice to meet you even though the circumstances were unfortunate."

"It was nice meeting you too Detective and Thank You for everything."

"Don't worry about I'm just doing my job even though Ecklie tries his best to make it difficult, Goodbye Sara and I hope if we meet again the circumstances won't be the same."

"Me too Goodbye Detective."

Sara walked out into the hallway her shoulders feeling much lighter and saw nick walking towards her.

"Hi how did it go." He asked her

"It was fine all I had to do was sign a statement saying their was nothing romantic happening between me and Grissom and I get a written clearance in 3 or 4 days." She said smiling happily.

"That's great! You wanna go celebrate" Nick asked her.

"Sure what did you have in mind"? she asked him

"Dancing?" he suggested.

"Sure but I'm warning you now I'm a terrible dancer, pigeon toes and two left feet."

"Come on lets get out of here"

As soon as they arrived Nick dragged her onto the dance floor to dance to a fast country number, suddenly the music changed to I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston and Nick pulled Sara close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, swaying gently to the music.

"You're a beautiful dancer" Nick whispered to her.

Sara smiled and said "really"

"Yep"

"Sara" Nick started hesitantly after all she'd just been through the last thing he wanted was to upset her again.

"umhum"

She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her softly then pulled back to gage her reaction, but before he could decide how she felt about taking their friendship further she had captured his lips in a slow sensuous kiss that literally took his breath away.

"I've been falling for you for a long time" he told her.

"Me too, I realised that I was so caught up in Grissom that I was missing what was right under my nose the whole time."

They walked out of the club and Nick kissed Sara one last ime before she got into her car and arranged to pick her up for dinner later since they both had the night off.

A/N please review did things happen to fast or was it ok I love to hear from you.


End file.
